


Honey, I'm good. But really, I'm not.

by queenoftheunderworld



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheunderworld/pseuds/queenoftheunderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask for Clexa and you shall receive. But be careful what you wish for, it's fluff at the start, but by the end who knows? For now, focus on bartender Clarke, and mysterious Lexa in another AU you probably don't need, but you know you want to read anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm good. But really, I'm not.

**Author's Note:**

> I had "Honey I'm Good" on repeat for days. And then this story was born. It was angst filled in my head, I'm just not sure what happened.

She’s been staring at her from across the bar for what felt like hours. This girl, with wavy brown hair. This girl who hasn’t looked her way once. She was supposed to be serving alcohol to the masses, and yet she kept getting their orders wrong because the girl just wouldn’t look at her.  


“Clarke!”  


Clarke tears her eyes from the brunette and looking at her friend.  


“That is like the fifth drink you’ve gotten wrong. Seriously, what’s going on?” Octavia, the best friend and biggest pain in the ass, asks her.  


Her eyes flicker back to the girl briefly, though not quickly enough for Octavia not to see who she's looking at.  


“Ohhh…you’re still staring at the girl.”  


“What? No. I’m not.” She says. Octavia shakes her head, pulling out a bottle of tequila (the devils drink) and pouring it into six shot glasses.  


“What are these for?”  


“Well, one’s for you, the other five are for the girl, and her friends. You’re going to take them to her table and you are going to talk to her.” Octavia says placing the shots on a tray.  


“What? No. I’m not doing that.”  


Octavia rolls her eyes.  


“Yes you are. If you keep screwing up drink orders, we get less tips, and if you’ve forgotten, tips are how we survive. So,” Octavia hands her a shot, “drink this. Then take your ass over there, talk to the girl, and when you come back do your _job_ and do it right.”  


She sighs, and quickly throws back the shot, cringing just a little bit, because, well, _tequila_.  


“Good girl. Now take these and go.” Octavia gives her the tray, and sends her off with a wink.  


She takes a deep sigh, calming her nerves, or trying to, as she crosses the bar towards the dreaded table.  


_She’s just a girl. She’s just a girl. A really really attractive girl. Shit._  


As she gets closer to the table she takes note of the other four other people surrounding it. Two guys, and two other girls besides the gorgeous brunette.  


She takes another deep breath before taking the final steps that will put her next to the table. She smiles through the nerves (she is a _professional_ after all), and approaches as though she isn’t internally freaking out.  


The wavy haired girl with the _greenest_ eyes she’s ever seen, is sitting closest to where she finally stands.  


“Hi guys! I have a round of shots here for y’all.” The man with very little hair, smiles as the others look slightly confused.  


“I’m sorry, I don’t think we ordered these.” He says, looking around his group for confirmation.  


“You didn’t, they’re on the house.” Clarke smiles again, placing the shots down.  


“Oh, well in that case…” He picks up one of the shots, briefly raising it towards her before downing it.  


“Wow Linc. Not even going to wait for the rest of us, classy.”  


Lincoln shrugs, clearly unfazed by her disapproval.  


“Did you want me to wait Echo?”  


Echo rolls her eyes, grabbing on of the shots from the tray.  


The brunette looks at Clarke curiously.  


_Calm down. Deep breaths. But oh my god, those eyes. What do I do? Say something, stop gawking! Useless, usless-_  


Her thoughts are interrupted by the brunette.  


“So, who do we have to thank for these?” She looks suspicious.  


“Oh right! Uh that would be my friend Octavia over there.” She points behind the bar.  


“Any reason she sent them to us?” The brunette asks.  


“Geez Lexa. They’re free shots, who cares why?”  


“There’s nothing wrong with being curious as to why we’ve been graced with free drinks Anya.” Lexa shoots back.  


“Don’t question it, just drink it.”  


“Listen to Lincoln Lexa, just take the shot.”  


Lexa rolls her eyes at her friends before she too, takes the shot.  


“Satisfied?” Lexa asks. Lincoln and Echo both nod.  


“Come on Gustus, two left. Let’s do this.” Anya says, holding one of the shots out to the man.  


“There’s no way you’re going to let me out of this is there?” He asks eyeing the tequila. Anya shook her head.  


“Nope. Come on, one shot of tequila isn’t gonna kill you.” Reluctantly, he takes the shot along with Anya.  


They place the empty glasses back on the tray.  


“Thank you…What’s your name?” Anya asks.  


“Oh! Uh Clarke.” She replies, her voice shaking just a little bit. Maybe if the greened eyed girl wasn't still staring at her, she wouldn't be feeling so nervous.  


“Clarke, well thank you.”  


Clarke laughs.  


“You should be thanking Octavia, but you’re welcome.”  


“So...Which one of us does she think is cute?” Echo asks. Clarke freezes.  


_Crap._  


“Echo..." Lexa says shaking her head.  


“What? Why else would she send us free drinks?”  


“No she didn’t, doesn’t um that’s not why…” Clarke stumbles.  


“It’s me isn’t?” Lincoln smirks, which earns him a smack from Gustus.  


“My money’s on The Commander.” Anya says tossing a peanut at Lexa.  


“Shut up Anya.” Lexa replies.  


“So? Who was it?” Echo repeats.  


_Shit. Shit, stupid Octavia. I swear that girl…_  


Then Clarke smirks. She nods towards Lincoln.  


“She didn’t know your name, obviously, but she referred to you as Hunky Muscle Man.” Clarke says, smirk still in place.  


Lincoln perks up.  


“Oh god, don’t let this go to your head.” Lexa says groaning. Clarke looks back at her, willing words to come out, but she just can’t help her chicken tendencies.  


“Well, I’ll leave you guys to it. I should probably get back to work.”  


She smiles at the table, her eyes lingering on Lexa a bit too long, but to be fair, the girl was _still_ looking at her as well.  


She walks back across the bar, placing the tray down as she went back to filling orders.  


“So? How’d it go?” Octavia asks sliding up next to her after she’s made her first successful drink in two hours.  


“Oh fine, fine. I think we really hit it off.” Clarke says.  


Octavia’s eyes light up.  


“Really?? Did you get her number? Tell me you got her number and all this staring longingly crap is over.”  


Clarke’s about to reply when Lincoln sits himself down in the chair across from them.  


“Octavia, this is Lincoln, you should help him out. I’ve gotta go...do...things.” Clarke walks to the other side of the bar, leaving a confused Octavia.  
  


She serves a few more patrons, all while watching Octavia and Lincoln out of the corner of her eye.  


X 

Octavia glares at Clarke. Lincoln was under the impression that she’d sent the drinks to get his attention. Okay, so Lincoln was extremely good looking, and nice, and totally her type. But she would never send someone else in her place. That was not her style. And obviously, from what she’s learned from Lincoln, Clarke barely said anything to this, Lexa.  


“So you didn’t send the drinks for me?” Lincoln asks, giving her a fake pout.  


“Sorry no. Clarke’s just such a baby. She wanted to talk to your friend but wouldn’t woman up and do it. So I sent her over…You know what? Will you give me two seconds?” 

Lincoln nods, watching as she walks away.  


Octavia marches over to Lexa’s table with a determined look on her face. The group stops talking and looks at her not entirely sure what to make of the girl.  


“You’re Lexa right?”  


“Uh yes I am. And you’re the girl who sent us the drinks.”  


“Yes. Well, sort of. See I sent my friend over here because she thinks you’re gorgeous and really wanted to talk to you, but she’s apparently too much of a chicken-“  


Before Octavia can continue Clarke’s next to her shoving her out of the way.  


“Sorry about her, she doesn’t know what she’s saying, she's got- She likes messing with people. Continue on with your evening.” Clarke drags Octavia away, leaving the group at the table, who all look rather entertained.  


“What is your problem?” Clarke hisses. Octavia smirks.  


“I was getting even. You told them I sent the drinks because of Lincoln! Yes, the man is fine but you are not getting out of this that easily.”  


“You may qualify as the worst best friend ever.”  


“Pretty sure Raven already has that title.” Octavia quips.  


“I swear-“  


“The damage has been done, she knows you think she’s hot. And it looks like we’ve made an impression on her.”  


Clarke spins around, Lexa seems to be headed towards them.  


“Oh my god Oct-” Clarke turns around, but her friend has disappeared, already headed back to the bar, and Lincoln.  


_She’s dead. I’m killing her. That’s it._  


Clarke takes a deep breath, and then Lexa is standing right in front of her. Her eyes piercing right through her.  


“Clarke was it?”  


Clarke gulps.  


“Yeah, that would be me.”  


Lexa smiles and holds out her hand.  


“Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you can follow me on Tumblr if you want? mymadness-mymethod.


End file.
